I hate you! Or not
by ju-juandellie
Summary: Emmett and Bella hate each other... Or so they thought... Read about them... NOW! LOL... R&R... :D


**Disclaimer: We only own the crappy plot. SM owns the real thing…**

xox kbjv xox

**Chapter 1: Bella's P.O.V.**

"You look weird."

I hid my annoyance. "You ARE weird." He scowled.

"Well, you're an idiot."

"Then you're 10 times the idiot I am." Emmett stayed silent, probably thinking of another insult. I don't really mind. I mean, I hate his guts and all but hey, I could think of comebacks that would bring any insults thrown at me back at the person. Emmett gave up and mumbled under his breath. I walked away, leaving him grumbling his complaints to himself.

"Jazz!" I called, seeing Jasper's honey-blonde head across me. He turned around and waited.

"Let me guess… You and Emmett were arguing… AGAIN," he said the moment I reached him. I rolled my eyes,

"It's not like it's my fault." He punched my arm playfully.

"Stop fighting with my brother. You might get… hurt" I gasped in outrage and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and said,

"I'm just kidding, Bells. K-E-E-D-D-E-E-N-G. Besides, you can beat him anytime and anywhere. Well, verbally and mentally. Physically though… You're gonna need some help with that." I slapped his arm and flounced (yes I DO flounce) over to where Edward, my OTHER best friend, sat. Earlier in the year when I found out that Edward was 'in love' with me, things had gotten a little awkward. But after the initial um… shock, things went back to normal. Almost.

"Hey, Ed," I said cheerfully. He looked up from his book and grinned at me. I sat down next to him and he kissed me on the cheek. Jasper sat across us and shook his head, tsking.

"No PDA, bro." I didn't like it either but I didn't really mind anymore. I mean, he IS my best friend. I stuck my tongue out at Jasper again, obviously still mad about earlier.

"You're just jealous that Edward doesn't kiss you." Jasper looked horrified.

"Don't tell me you LIKE it?" he said. I opened my mouth to answer but I was interrupted by a shriek. We turned to the cafeteria door and saw the duo appropriately named the 'Bitches.' I groaned and shaking my head, asked,

"What happened now?" Edward shrugged, saying,

"Must be a major accident. Miss Popubitchry probably broke nail or something." The queen bee of the school, Rosalie, was Emmett's girlfriend and a total bitch. Her sidekick, Alice, was a bitchy midget but not quite as evil as her… 'Queen.'

"I know why she's Emmett's girlfriend," I said after the commotion had ended, "Bitch plus asshole is a match made in hell." They burst out laughing and Jasper said, jokingly,

"I'll tell Emmett you said that."

"Whatever, Jazz. You're just mad because Alice doesn't like you." He blushed.

"I don't like her!" Edward snorted.

"Of course you don't," he said, "That's why you're blushing." Jasper blushed a deeper red.

"I'm not!" Edward and I laughed and the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

~*~

"Cow…"

"Idiot."

It was chemistry and Emmett and I were, unfortunately, lab partners. According to Mr. Cunningham, we needed to 'get to know each other more' to get along hence, being partners. Mr. Cunningham wasn't here yet, so Emmett resumed his time killing game of trying to piss me off which, just so you know, wasn't working.

"Slut."

"Oh! Like your girlfriend?"

"Shut up."

"Wimp."

"Bitch."

"STIL like your girlfriend?'

"I hate you."

"Wow, Cullen. What a GREAT way to hurt my feelings. Except for one flaw," I paused for a moment then continued, "I don't feel hurt at ALL! Try insults that actually have an effect on people." I told him, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Jasper came between us and said,

"Will you guys cool it for like a few seconds?!? I can't take it anymore!" I was a bit taken aback and, by the expression on his face, so was Emmett. Jasper wasn't one to express his feelings through words. He usually did it with his actions.

"Well Jazz, you don't necessarily NEED to take it. If only your brother would leave me alone… But, everyone knows that he's an idiot," I said. Despite being irritated, he cracked a smile. Jasper turned to Emmett and said,

"Em, I think Miss Popubi… oops… I mean, Rose was looking for you." Emmett raised his eyebrows looking suspicious,

"Where is she?"

"Near the janitor's closet." Emmett walked away and as soon as he was out of earshot, I laughed.

"Good thinking, Jazz." He chuckled and sat down on Emmett's vacated seat. Then his face grew serious.

"Listen, I really want you to watch yourself with Emmett. He won't hurt you… But Rosalie will. I know her. Unlike Emmett and I, Rosalie's my biological twin. She'd take your and Emmett's hatred for each other as a path to love. Rose always gets what she wants and I've seen her glare at you more than once. Be careful," he stood and gave me a weak smile, "I'd hate to see you get hurt." At that, Jasper turned and calmly walked out of the room. It took me a few seconds for his words to sink in.

"What the HELL?!?"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hey guys!!! Now this story is really a Juily-Karen story… Unlike Dusk which was a Karen-idea but Juily-improved story… We're taking turns writing it… So what do you think??? :D :D :D REVIEW!!!**

xox kbjv xox

**P.S. We might change our penname.**


End file.
